Mine
by A.Friend410
Summary: She was everything to me, everything I wanted, everything I needed, and she toss me to the side like it was nothing, well I’m not letting her get away that easy. Watch yourself Sarah Williams for you are going to be mine whether you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Mine…

Summary: She was everything to me, everything I wanted, everything I needed, and she toss me to the side like it was nothing, well I'm not letting her get away that easy. Watch yourself Sarah Williams for you are going to be mine whether you like it or not.

Mine…

Days, Months, Years. Time just seem to go by for this realm and as for me, every second was too much time that pass between us. My beautiful little mouse grown and ready to take on her pathetic small world. All the fantasy out of her life after that fateful day, all her friends forgotten in this place, everything was forgotten by her, everything except for me. I made sure to stay in her thoughts, it was all too easy all I had to do was replay her little ball scene over and over in her dreams, watching her wake up in a fright just at the sight of me even though she didn't even know why. "Don't worry though Sarah I'll remind you soon enough," I smirk as I look into the small crystal seeing her walking down the path to that monstrous vehicle of hers, "while you were studying for test and trying hard to fit in, I was planning my revenge and oh how I'm going to love you back here beside me." I crushed the crystal and watched it turn to the dust it once was as I disappeared ready to execute my plan.

After all the years of waiting for her ready to make this perfect just for her. I was sure she was going to be mine after this. I touched the soft fabric of the curtains in the room wondering if her skin was just as soft as my eyes adverted towards all the materials sitting in it, but the most beautiful thing had to be the gift I was going to give her once she arrived. With that I went back to see her. I would just stay in the shadows of her only giving her glimpses of me every now and then making her scared of what was chasing her. Oh how I love to toy with my perfect mouse. When she reached her home I watch her run inside slamming the door and locking it. She seemed to think that her world's contraptions can hold me back. My smile grew as I waited in her room and when she opened the master bedroom door and she face full of fear, my pride swelled. In disappointment in a split second she remembered who I was. Her face became in rage as her words cut through me like an iron sword, but my face did not fall. I conjured up a crystal and as soon as she looked into it she would be back, but she just stared at me and I frowned. I held it up for her and said the words I did so long ago, "I brought you a gift Sarah," in an instant she looked and we were back in my kingdom in the room I was not in just a few moments ago. As she looked around confused for a few seconds to where she was that is until she looked through the bared window and viewed my labyrinth. Her anger focused on me once again but mine were around the beautiful silver collared necklace with my symbol embedded into it around her beautiful cream skin neck and I smirked. She was finally chained here, stuck in the kingdom till I say otherwise and lucky for me she was never going to leave.

Why didn't she just break already. I slammed and locked the room's door rushing out of there after her words. Why must she repeat those words that made me lose her. Didn't she know how her voice echoed it in my ears after so many years. How it burn knowing I had no power over her. I sat down in my throne thanking that the goblins were gone, but as I thought about her words the more my smile increased, a crystal appeared in my hands and inside was the face of the woman I love, soon those words will change and she'll have no choice in the matter, I will have power over her again, even if I have to break her to get it.

Months went by and every day I went to see her in her little room and an even more beautiful gown was dressing her, or maybe it was the fact she was in the gowns that made them beautiful. Either way I watch my little mouse's will steadily decrease with the passing time getting oh so closer to have her as mine. Today though she was wearing a beautiful emerald dress the long sleeves covering her arms and hanging off her shoulders showing more than enough skin to get the imagination working and of course my beautiful gift placed around her gorgeous neck. The dark hair of hers parted the same was it was so long ago only a diamond beret was in place of the fake plastic one. She was looking in the vanity mirror, like the one she had when she was just a child, her face calm and her dark green eyes sadden when she look and saw me. I walked up behind her and placed my gloved hands on her shoulders leaning down to one of her ears and said, " You know what to say Sarah, you know what to say to be happy again, all you have to do is just say it." She looked at me through the reflection and minutes pass before anyone of us spoke a word. My eyebrows forward and I sighed, "Again nothing my dear," I paused and turned away, "I thought you would of learned by now," and I started to walk towards the door.

My hand barely brushed the cold knob of the wooden door when her delicate voice reached my ears, " Wait," I turn back to her and I saw her standing up again those eyes staring at me. I walked up to her and when I went to grab her forearms gently I notice she didn't retreat back. I finally smiled, even more so when she lightly touched my arms. I waited for her words when none came and she just kept gazing at me I helped her get her mind back on track, "what is it Sarah?" She looked at me with no expression on her face, but her words continued, "You do," I gave her a questionable look and she repeated herself, "You do have power over me." Those were the only words I've longed to hear all this time and I felt my smiled grow even more and I nodded my head once and took her hand and finally let her outside of the small room. I lead her to the room that would soon be ours and ours only.

I followed her to the middle of the said room and she looked around it where we were standing and she slowly turned towards me. I smiled while titling her head up just slightly and leaned over and barely touched her lips with mine. I left the room ready to tell the goblins they would finally have their queen after all this time of waiting and when I did the whole city was in an up roar on the great announcement from their king.

A white outfit covered my body, along with a white and tan feather cape placed on my shoulders draping down to the floor and the royal crown of the goblins resting on top of my head. My medallion resting around my neck like it always did. I walked down the isle of the grand ball room watching all the goblins and some of the court watching me smiling. After a few minutes of standing in front of the alter the music played and he watch his beautiful queen walk down the same path he did just moments before. A gorgeous white wedding gown dressed her. The dress hung off her shoulders with the same kind of feather pattern as on my cape edging the edges of the top, around her slim waist with it splitting down on the edges of the top layer of the gown and train. An inch of gold fabric edge the bottom of the sleeve along with the feathers around her waist and gown. The rest was a beautiful pure white. Her hair was twisted in curls that were force into a bun all except two strands that were framing her make-up face. Her veil was the same as any other with part of it covers her face and all holding the beautiful veil was a small crown that he had made for her that looked like vines and diamonds twisted together. The jewelry was a small pair of earring like she wore back when she was fifteen and his stunning gift he had given her around her neck.

She finally reached me and even up close she was more breath taking, but her face was the same sad expression like before when I lifted her veil and she looked at me. I leaned in to her and whispered, "Smile my dear it is after all the happiest day of our lives." She looked at her white roses and then back up to me and smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. After the words of the man that married us and our rings placed on our left hand ring fingers, we walked down the aisle hand and hand forgetting anyone was even there. I had to have her now and I lead her to our room.

Some of the female goblins took her away from me saying the dress can't be undone by one person. That just made me irritated but I allowed them to take her. I sat down on the huge bed in the room in just the pants I wore to the wedding. After a while thought I began to lay down on the bed and when I heard the door open to the room I propped myself up with my arms and was speechless when I saw her. Her make-up taken off leaving her natural beauty to shine and her hair dropped out of the bun it was placed in, as she was covered in her light pink rose spaghetti strap nightgown. Her green eyes sparkled and she wrapped her arms around herself. Immediately I walked up to her and replaced her arms with mine. She looked up at me and I kissed her gently on the lips, hesitantly she returned it. Like fire the kiss was heated in seconds and was only stop to intake the oxygen surrounding us we both needed.

I picked up her slender form and carried her to the bed and placed her down gently on top of the sheets and pillows. She laid there looking almost helpless as I crawled on top of her as I watch her chest rise and fall underneath the silk gown. My hands went straight to the straps as my lips went back to hers. I found myself trailing small kisses and bites down her neck as my hands started to pull the flimsy gown off of her body. She just laid there naked before my eyes and she looked the other way in embarrassment. I turn her head towards me and kissed her again, this with more passion than ever before. Hopefully it would calm her down a little and let her know how much I love her. When that kiss broke I started to strip the remaining clothes I had on and when I was fully naked and saw her reaction I chuckled softly. She had the most beuatiful light blush on her cheeks as she tried not to see. To help her I pulled the covers over us and saw the muscles in her body relax a little. For a few seconds I was just smiling at her and looking at the remarkable body she had, and then I started to kiss and touch the silk skin as much as possible. When my hands started to massage her breasts I heard the most incredible noise that I ever heard coming from my queen. I smirked and kept my hands trailing down her body, running over her hips and down her legs and then repeated he motion when going back and settling in between those gorgeous legs of hers. Instinctively her legs wrapped around my frame and slowly I started to enter her. Moving my hips back and forth I watch her moan and whimper from the pleasure I was giving her and I was returning the same noises from the pleasure she was giving me. I watch her arch her back and moan as I kiss down the valley in between her breast as I moved in and out of her. After a while I watched her perfect body quiver as she came and not soon after her I spilled my seeds deep inside her.

When I pulled out of her and lay next to her with my arms wrapped around her, her head was placed on one of my shoulders and with that I smiled as a whiff of her scent met my nose; it was of roses and after a rain. It was a perfect fit for my queen and I pulled her closer to me and watch her fall asleep. When she was I kissed the top of her fore head and quietly whispered, "I love you Sarah," and was captured by the sleep we both needed.

Next morning I was awaken with her putting on her clothes again and I smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back against my chest. Her body stiffen and I chuckled, "relax my mouse its only me, " yet she didn't and I just laughed and turned her facing me and I looked into her green eyes, " going to get something to eat?" She just nodded and I let her go and watched her finish getting change putting a silk white robe on with beautiful gold vine like design around the edges. She hurried out of the room and I laugh food was one of Sarah's weakness when she was hungry. When I got finished dressing I met her in the dining hall to see her eating quietly by herself drinking the grape juice and taking a bite of the scramble eggs on her plate. I walked up behind her and sat at the head of the huge table and began to eat.

A month or two went by and my Sarah began to feel sick, like any rational people we are we only thought it was just a sickness going around, that is until we noticed her stomach starting to swell a bit. The day she went to a healer we were overcome by great news. Sarah was with a child, my child. That night I watch her cry out of happiness and I held her trying to stop it, for no one wants to see the one they love cry, even if it was out of joy. Half way through the pregnancy I saw her rubbing her stomach where the child was laying and within a second she stopped and smiled I went to see what was wrong and she grabbed my hand and placed it on the same spot she had hers a moment ago. When time went pass I was starting to wonder what was going on, that is until I felt the smallest of pressure reach my hand from her stomach. A grin was plastered on my face the whole day for I had finally felt my child's kick for the first time.

The months passed and one night Sarah had awoken me grunting in pain and that's when I notice the bed was soaking. I realized what was going on a few minutes later and I order the healer in and I was sadly kicked out of the room pacing back and forth for hours on end. Finally as the sun was beginning to come up I was allowed in to see my queen and my child. When I walked in I saw her dark hair a mess and covered in sweat, but her perfect green eyes were smiling slightly as she looked at a bundle in her arms that was slightly crying from discomfort of this new world. I went by her and sat on the edge of the bed as she gave me a view of our first child. She gently said only a few words that made me smile, "it's a little girl." I had a beautiful daughter who had a head of light blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a perfectly round head, a healthy body, and when she open her eyes to take a breath of air you saw that they were a beautiful emerald like her mothers. I looked at the two beautiful females in front of me and couldn't believe I had a wonderful life because of them.

As the months went by I saw my darling wife touch the collar I had place around her neck a year or two ago and watched her face sadden when she did. With that I decided to do something that I thought I would never do, but if it would make her happy I was going to do it. I was going to remove the collar and besides I know she had fallen in love with me when she said those wonderful words so long ago. I went into the city and went to the most talented jeweler. Since the door was too small for me to fit I order one of the goblins around to get the other one. In a hurry they both came out and I asked the dear female goblin if she can make me a beuatiful necklace out of these jewels I had given her. I had returned in an hour and when presented the necklace I was astonished by the beautiful, it almost matched Sarah's, almost. I paid the goblin and went back to the castle and went in search of my wife.

As I was searching I looked at the necklace and smiled, the emeralds would match her eyes perfectly and the diamonds surrounding it help bring them out. I heard her in the nursery that was next to our room slightly humming the lullaby our daughter loved I stood outside of the door to let her continue the said song. When she was finished I was about to go in but I stopped to listen what she was saying to the babe, "Oh Elisa you're the only reason why I'm happy in this place," my heart stopped a beat after her words, I was sure of it. The last words she said though were the ones that made me snap, "I love you," and I heard her kiss our daughter. I swung open the door and I saw her clutch the baby close to her as I marched up to her with the necklace in my hand. I was so close to her I heard her breathing heavily in fear of me as Elisa cried for the tension in the air between her parents. When the baby's crying got enough for her she went to calm her down as she spoke to me, "Jareth please," I just narrowed my eyes at her. "What Sarah? What do you want me to do? I've done everything to make you happy here!" I started to yell at her, "and yet it's not enough is it for you! I gave you a kingdom, a home, riches beyond your dreams, gowns made for only you and your beauty, I even gave you the one thing you love the most, and for a moment in time I thought it was me!" and I through the necklace across the room and watched it shatter like glass. She just clung to the child and she spoke, "your wrong Jareth," I looked at her astonished at the words for a few moments until she continued, "I didn't want to be here and yet you kidnap me and lock me in a one of the rooms here until my spirit broke and the chain around my neck proves it. You made me marry you because it's what you wanted even the wedding night was something you wanted, and yet you couldn't even see pass that to see how much you were hurting me. When I was pregnant I prayed it was a flue for I didn't want another thing in this world that reminds me of you, but once I saw her face I knew she was nothing like you. Jareth you may have power over me but you never had my love and nothing you do will make you have control of it." I narrowed my eyes at her and warned her, but she didn't stop; "besides the child I hold in my hands is something I gave to you, you Jareth gave me nothing I ever wanted! Nothing!" and when I saw the anger and hate in her eyes towards me I left.

Again my soul was ripped from me, again I lost the one thing I love once more and she didn't care. I sat in one of the rooms behind the closed door and for once in my life I felt tears going down my face. She was the only being that could have this much control over me and I was scared and hurt by her for the last time. Weeks passed and I found her in our room alone and when she turned to see it was me her eyes turned cold. I stared blankly at her at walked up to her and I saw her stand her ground. When I was close enough to her I flicked my wrist and I watch the collar around her disappear. She stared at me unbelieving what I had just done and in my own mind I couldn't either. I took the necklace I had smashed earlier out of cloak I was wearing and handed it to her. She looked at it and then back at me, "what's this?" were the words she spoken. I looked at her frowning, "if you accept it I'll make all that you've been through because of me a memory of a dream." She looked back at the necklace thinking about the decision she was about to make and I knew what she was concern for, "Elisa won't remember you since she is still small and you won't remember her, so you won't even think about miss her." She nodded and I knew what she had decided right then and there. She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck. With my surprise she hugged me while whispering, "thank you," and kissed my cheek. I watch her disappear back to her world and with a crystal I saw her waking up in her old bedroom and getting ready for the new day of work she had.

I went up to pick up my daughter and showed her for one last time her mother, and she gently stuck one of her hands in her tiny mouth as the other touch the crystal. I smiled at her antics and said, "She was once ours Elisa, she was once," I paused as a tear rolled down my face and the last word was whispered, "Mine..."

_A/N: wow… I actually almost cried at the end of my own story… anyways this was my first rated M story so sorry if that scene kind of sucked… and if you want to see the necklace Jareth gave Sarah go to: . Read, Review, and hoped you enjoyed._


	2. Aurthor's note

A/N: Okay I'm made a sequel to "Mine" and it's called "Remember" and I'm working on the ending to this three part trilogy which is going to be called "Together". I know it sucks when there's another chapter to a story and it turns out to be an author's note, but what can you do… well thank you for everyone enjoying my story and I hope to write more when I get a break…


	3. aunthor's note 2

A/n: Together has now been posted this is the final piece to this trilogy I hope you guys enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
